CAMP NARUTO EVANGELION
by ZxieruioXEnfiniteXEx2
Summary: This fic is about naruto at a camp and lot's of weird thins happen. It is crazy. And watch out for future chapters were things go form bad to just plain wrong


**CAMP NARUTO'S EVANGELION**

**RATED: EEER (FOR EXTRA ER-ORDINARY EXITINGINLY RIGHT)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR EVAGELION. BUT I LIKE TO USE THEM TO WRIGHT NAUTIAL NONSENCE. AND YES IT WILL HAVE LEMONS. BUT I LIKE POTATOES. BUT YOU LIKE LEMONS DON'T YOU. YOU SLY NAUGHTY READER. YOU LIKE TO LICK THE SOUR GOODNESS OF LEMONS. ANYWAYS R&R OR ELSE!**

(This Naruto takes place at camp in a place where no one knows not even me and I'm the writer and assistant-producer. So just enjoy)

It was early in the morning probably around 4:55 am when Anko got up. She then looked around to see if anyone as around but to her surprise she saw Kakashi so she kicked him to wake him up. "Get up you fucking scarecrow!" the snake jonin shouted. "What is it?" Kakashi asked lazily. "The new comers should be arriving in the camp so get dressed and go meet them while I wake the rest of the camp. Got that." Anko replied. "yes." Kakashi answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** (Meanwhile at Naruto's cabin) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'Today is the day that the new comers should arrive, luckily last night before Anko or that scarecrow could catch me I cumm and Anko is bigger. I wonder what she did' the black haired boy pondered to him self. Then a faint voice that sounded like Anko's said to come in the mess hall. 'She still thinks of us as maggots huh?' Sasuke thought to himself. 'I think I should wake up Gai's lover and that loser' Sasuke thought. Then he went and took a hose and sprayed down Naruto and Rocklee. "What is it!!!!!? We're up!!!!!!!!" fussy brows and the blond said together. "You losers will make us have to do that horrible thing if we're late again." Sasuke said. "Ok.Understood" fussy brow said while getting dressed. "Bushy brows where are you going?" "Shut up and get dressed. Loser." Sasuke said glaring t Naruto. "Sasuke what are you doing?" "Doing research why?" "Then pull your pants up!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke. "What……….ever. Loser." Someone calls Naruto and Sasuke. "Shit don't tell us it's those annoying bitches!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto and Sasuke say together. They do 5 hand seals then teleports in the mess hall. Then the door for the cabin opens. "AWWWWWWW MAN!!!!!!!!!!!! They went already I was hoping to give Naruto a blow job" Ino says. "I was hoping to get cumm all over my body. Any how lets go" Sakura says. "right." Ino answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** (At the Mess hall) -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Is everyone here?" Anko asked. "Yes the last two people to come in the mess hall were Sakura and Ino." Anko's virgin assistant said. "Thanks Haku. Now go tell the 3rd." "Hai" "Iruka you too." "Hai" Anko went up to the mike and says: "please wait for 15 extra minutes for the 3rdhokage." With that being said the teens continued talking.

"Misato I still don't understand why we had to com to this stupid camp." A reddish-blondish hair girl said. "Come on Asuka it's not all that bad. What do you think Rei?" "…………………. Its ok……….. I guess…………." "Don't be a mood killer Rei. Besides it have a bunch of cute guys here." A certain black haired woman said. "You mean like the one that is coming over here?" Asuka said. "Hi my name is Naruto Uzamaki. What's yours?" Naruto asked. "I'm Ikari. Shinji Ikari" Replied the short haired boy "And who's your friend?"

"Who?" Naruto replied.

"He obviously means me naru-baka" Sakura replied. "I'm Sakura Haruno. Got that cutie?" Sakura said flirtily. But Shinji and Naruto were in a deep conversation.

"Anyway Shinji will see you at Lake Cummin' " Naruto said

"Wait one minute here Naruto! Why do they call it Lake Cummin'?"

Just then Haku played a video of what Lake cummin' means. In the video a man was **"DOING-IT"** with a woman. COOL LETS WATCH.

"I can't hold it in person I have never seen before" The man moaned out.

"I want you to do it cumm in it." The woman moaned out. Then they both cumm in Lake Cummin'.

"So that why they call it that." Shinji said.

"Wait a minute did that boy just stepped in the video?" The man said.

"I thought this was a flashback" The woman replied.

"This is a video of Haku's flashback." Said Shinji.

"Wait. If this flashback of a video of a dream in the head of the writer's pencil?" Asked Naruto.

"No, this is a dream of a flashback of a video of a dream in the head of the writer's pencil in the case of a law suit watching a movie about perverts and how to stop them in a case of perverted nonsense written and directed by ERO-SANIN but it is also……….." the man said forgetting what he was going to say. "Who wants PIE with my butter?"

"This thing is over" Haku shouted.

"I will see you all later." Shinji shouted while walking away.

"Yeah! See you at the BAR-BE-Q" Naruto shouted back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** (AT NARUTO'S CABIN)** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I guess I should change" Naruto said lazily like Kakashi. Naruto opens the door to the closet. There he saw Sasuke going to wadding-it-off.

"GOD DAME NARUTO HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111" Sasuke shouted and kicked Naruto out of the closet. Just then Rocklee walked in the cabin. "Naruto-kun what are you doing with your shorts Naruto-kun." Rocklee shouted at Naruto.

"Dressing for the BAR-BE-Q but someone that likes the closet wouldn't let me change in side."Naruto explained. "Hey I'm going I'm already late. Seeya Rocklee!" Naruto shouted while starting to run.

'I wonder what Sasuke's doing' Rocklee pondered to himself while opening the door for the closet.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That was good!!!!!!" Sasuke said pleasurably.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT WAS DISCUSTING SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rocklee shouted then he disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** (WITH NARUTO)** ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh my god I'm totally late' Naruto shouted in his mind. Naruto was late and barely noticed his surroundings. The sand siblings were walking peacefully until Naruto ran and **accidentally** bumped into Tamari and kissed her. Garra was too busy trying to think of a punishment for Ino to see that Naruto bumped into Tamari and kissed her **accidentally**.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Naruto said. With that said Tamari blushed at the sight of Naruto and she replied.

"No problem cutie, hey when can I see you again huh cutie?"

"Is tonight a bad time?"

"No it's not; I'll see you tonight then Naruto-kun."

"Sure, I am looking forward to it Tamari. I have to go."

"Yeah, see you tonight." Naruto was just about to begin to run when Tamari hold his hand and pulled him closer to her then she kiss him. Naruto was surprised at first but then he gave her passionate kiss.

"Never go away from me unless you give me a kiss."

"U…m… o.k."

With that Naruto continued running.

(A.N) This is the end of this chapter i might make this a NaruxTem. But please share your thoughts with me. And I need other pairings and ideas. Also beta readers. So review Please I'm begging you.

And I'ill answer all your questions. YAH!!!!!!!!!


End file.
